War Machine
by heavyneos
Summary: Xander has changed after the halloween chaos sg1 x-over marvel/dc elements T rating for now maybe T  later


It's a cold harsh night in the small Californian town of Sunnydale and all is peaceful at least on the outside, if you scratch the surface of this suburban town you would fine a whole of scum and death unlike any town on the planet, its accidental killings and wild animal attacks bring the death toll of this community to higher than most cities witch should be impossible, but every thing about this town is impossible and unlike any thing else in the world.

Just last month on old hallows eve every member of this community changed, you see every one changed into their costumes because of a spell. Yes magic is real and on the hellmouth even more so. This spell was called forth by a chaos mage called Ethan. He had managed to make sure that all the other costume shops were closed so his costumes were the only ones in the town. When the spell hit every one in the town changed into their costumes. When the spell ended they were all changed n

Back with no visible difference all but one his name is Alexander 'Xander' Harris

In the abandoned warehouse district of Sunnydale an ex vampire hot spot cleared out by the slayer a single buildings lights are on. One building one light in the cold dark night.

The sounds of a hammer hitting metal was ringing through the night in the warehouse a young man of eighteen was working hard hammering white hot steel into a mould until it was fully shaped into what he wanted. This piece would be the last of the extremely heavy exoskeleton when he stopped he was drenched in a layer of sweat and grime but finally he was done. A months work and a lot of money but he was done the monster was almost finished.

As soon as he set the hammer down he was assaulted by math numbers beautiful and scary numbers. Calculations for technology that could change the world or doom it sometimes he couldn't sleep because of it but that was his curse to bare now. Having fore of the grates geniuses in comic and cartoon history not just them but all of their alternates as well.

Anthony 'Tony' Stark, Patrick 'Pat' Dugan, John-Henry Irons, David Xanatos, Iron Man, S.T.R.I.P.E, Steel and creator of the iron\steel clan respectively. Each one of them conflicts with the other the Xanatos, Tony Starks and John-Henry's often argue over anything most often about the different approaches of saving the world whilst Pat just enjoys the show with a few of the more level headed Starks John-Henry's. After a few hours they would calm down but he didn't need it right now.

He walked down to the desk at the edge of the metal table he picked up a white bottle opened the top with a pop and downed three pills to kill the migraines. He rubbed his eyes in tired aspiration. He went back to his workbench and heaved the 10-inch thick steel plate and bolted it into position. He then took a step back and looked at his new creation.

It was 9 foot 10 inches tall it had S.T.R.I.P.E head upper torso and fore arm to hands and knees to feet the rest was a combination of Steel and Iron Man (invincible Iron Man 2007 movie gray armour with S.T.R.I.P.E tech a bit like terminator armour war hammer 40k).

Xander stretched out his back the heavy grunt work was done for now. The numbers and migraine from another bar room brawl from the group in his head was slowly subsiding. He cursed as he finally sat down the first time in ten hours his gaze one again fell on the monster he was building. By no stretch of the imagination was it sleek and stream lined that most of his tenants were used to and the technology was a far, far cry from what any of them were used to and trying to reverse engineer from memory was quite difficult but not impossible.

Musical beeping broke Xander from his musings.

"Sir you have successfully bought out all the companies requested and have increased you stock portfolio congratulations sir you are one of the richest men on the planet," said the voice in a heavily upper class English accent that sounded a lot like Giles with out the stammer.

"Thank you Jarvis and my other projects"

"Sir white knight industries is now at the height of technology and have gained several contracts we are doing very well sir" came the voice again "the new medical scans show that your body is adapting rapidly to cope with the stress being placed on it" the voice said

"Adapting how Jarvis?"

"It appears as though you body is going through a type of evolution sir moving you to the next stage of human evolution, it will take time about a month to five weeks but your body should be able to cope with the new stresses upon it"

"Thank you Jarvis is there any news on the power core for the armour"

"No sir most of the power tech we have seen wont to help in this instance and all the others seem to be in the position of a military group called the SGC" Xander tuned to face the voice it was a hologram that looked like Giles in full holographic tweed.

"SGC?"

"That keeps on showing up every time we make a new energy brake through wanting to buy it from us along with the rights to it and we keep refusing"

"Yes sir"

"Didn't we sell the new OSS to them?"

"Yes sir"

"What would they want all that power for any way?"

"Unable to compute sir more evidence is needed before a working hypothesis can be created"

"Keep working on the correct formula for a working ARC reactor's energy plasma I need to go to sleep before school"

"Very good sir" before shutting down.

It had bin a long night and would probably be a long day too he stood up and past the amalgam armour he had created it had S.R.I.P.E arms steel/iron clan torso and legs Steal's shield and Iron Mans head and power core. It still worked but what he was creating now would be like the hulk buster armour and would deal with heavy threats that the slayer couldn't.

He reached his apartment witch was in the factory where the manger's office would normally be he collapsed on the bead to sleep.

Xander strolled into school almost zombie like in exertion he reached the library and collapsed into one of the wooden chairs out side Giles office. The warehouse was in lock down until he returned after school no manner of demon or anything else could brake in even the sewer access was sealed with blessed blast doors (the ones that the storm troopers ordered shut in episode 4) .He hadn't spent much time with his friends the amount of projects he had going on and the emancipation suit witch freed him from his parents had taken up almost all of his time.

"Xander its good to see you my boy" said Giles to the almost catatonic teen

"Not now Jarvis sleepy" he murmured

Giles being concerned for the boy woke him up

"I'm up I'm up" he said looking around seeing Giles

"Are you ok my boy you were calling me Jarvis who is Jarvis?"

He looked the man who in all intense and proposes was like a father to him he could feel the concern for him coming from the man. He immediately wondered if he should tell him.

"I'll tell you later Giles after school I want to show you what I've bin doing all this time" he said with a tired grin "just you not Buffy or Willow I'm not ready for them to know yet"

Giles nodded in agreement but unbeknownst to them the two inn question were listening in on them hidden in the book shelves as the two men mad arrangements to meet each other in the warehouse district and home of the new white knight industries.

Later that day Giles had arrived in his "classic" car out side the warehouse Xander was waiting for him he flagged down the little car.

"Giles glad you came" said an eager Xander as Giles winded down his window

"Xander why are we hear?" he asked in a suspicious voice.

"Patience Giles I'll show you in a moment just bring your car through and we will get started"

Giles entered the facility the grate blessed steel blast doors closed behind them. But not before two very suspicious girls snuck out of Giles car boot.

"What is going on Buffy?" asked the red headed beauty Willow

"I don't know but were going to find out," said the blond bomb shell Buffy

Grate doors opened again as Giles and Xander entered the gallery of finished and future projects.

"Giles let me welcome you to Whit Knight industries" he said with a grin

"Isn't that the new company that supplied the school with all new top of the range computers?"

"Yes it is my company provided the school board with a better alternative and all free of charge"

"Your company?"

"Yep my company built from the ground up in under a month"

"How in the name of the light did you create S Company in only a month"

"Thank you for asking Giles"

"It all started on Halloween, you see I went as an amalgamation of fore separate yet like minded men Anthony 'Tony' Stark, Patrick 'Pat' Dugan, John-Henry Irons, David Xanatos, Iron Man, S.T.R.I.P.E, Steel and creator of the Iron\Steel clan respectively" he turned to Giles who had an expression that could only be the British version of WTF " Each one of these men alone were geniuses no special powers or abilities just men who used what they had to make a difference in the world in witch each inhabited"

"What dose that have to do with this?" he said waving his hands at the sight around him

"The personalities never left but because of that I now have several different versions of each genius in my head. Each one a master of the stock market and each built a company from the ground up"

"Good lord" he said taking his glasses off and rubbing them clean

"Yes now let me show you around" he said as he lead Giles into a place that looked like the hall of Justice from the justice league each invention has its own pedestal or room. The hall was furnished in royal blue carpets the walls and pedestals each were white marble in colour but only the pedestals were. Each invention had James Earl Jones narrating what each did. They past through the weapons section the engineering section and finally the recreation section each Invention prominently displayed. All of witch fascinated Giles he could see the applications of each in practical demon hunting.

Finally after an hour of looking through each section they came to the workshop. The two sneaking girls shadowing behind

"This is what I wanted to show you Giles my work shop"

He led him through and they came face to face with the heavy armour the monster Giles looked at the great armour with a sense of awe.

"That's a work in progress," he said to Giles gaining the man attention " I need a new power core for it nothing so far has bin able to power it" he said with a sigh " also I need to install the heavier weapons and I have to finish installing the computer components targeting computer SI core for remote piloting"

"SI?"

"Simulated intelligence core smart but not too smart" he said

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" he asked running his hand over the tank like armour

"Yes and no I wanted to show you the presents I'm designing for Willow and Buffy" he said pulling a tarpaulin of two feminine armour each different " may I present the Valkyrie and the Amazon" the two were unfinished but they looked deadly and précis even though they were unfinished. "What do you think?" he asked with a hopeful tone

"There amazing" he said looking closer at them. Suddenly gasps came from the door

"Come out guys I knew you were there the moment you left Giles car"

Two beautiful girls came through the door looking ashamed

"Well explain you," he said looking at them in faux anger

"Well we were worried about you so"

"So you wanted to cheque on me" they nodded and he smiled and chuckled at there down trodden reactions

"Well this was going to be a surprise for your birth day but now" he turned to look at the unfinished armour "what do you think?" he asked

"Wow" was the only reply

"There not finished yet," he said looking over the blue prints "there for emergencies you know just in case"

They spent the next few hours talking about his company by the time they finished Xander had agreed to hire Willow and Buffy just to help Buffy's mum and Buffy and Willow for job opportunities later in life.

Two weeks later finally Jarvis had created enough of the ARC plasma to build the larger power core for the heavy armour. He finally finished the armour all components working fully another week later witch was just in time for a crisis called the judge.

Sunnydale high school library

Giles just broke the news that no weapon forged by man can kill the Judge witch piled on the bad news for Buffy who was still reeling from the whole angle thing when the room started shaking violently when the glass sky light opened and down came the heavy armour witch landed on the floor. The wood creaking in protest to the weight.

The suit was still gun metal gray but had a knight white tunic over the top on one shoulder was a large Gatling gun on the right was a missile launcher further back on shoulder was a UV cannon and a stake ammunition for the Gatling gun. On the palms were repulses on the forearm were sections that opened for more weapons to open out.

"Guys" came the heavily distorted voice "its finally finished fully armed and operational"

"Xander?" came the voice of Willow as she looked at the monster of steel in front of them

"Yep" came the distorted voice

"I think you just solved our dilemma," said Giles

"What dilemma Giles" he asked

The elder Englishman smiled the helmet tilted slightly to show confusion.

"Now we have the means to defeat the judge we just need to find him," said Giles

"Well the Bronze is out its still getting repaired from last time"

"I just picked up a call from the police that gang members on PCP, were in the mall" said Xander before blasting off.


End file.
